


Accidents Don't Just Happen Accidentally

by 0xenfree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Embarrassed Dean Winchester, Embarrassment, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gentle Dom Castiel, Humor, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0xenfree/pseuds/0xenfree
Summary: Dean and Cas finally have time to get together and get some time to themselves, if you know what I mean, when Dean lets slip an accidental nickname in the middle of it. He thinks he's totally ruined their relationship, but Cas being Cas, just rolls with it. As they say, accidents don't just happen accidentally.





	Accidents Don't Just Happen Accidentally

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to whoever decided to click on this fic, I hope you enjoy some semi-kinky smut between our two favorite boys. I meant to write this for some other characters, but it also felt so Destiel-y to me so we got this too. 
> 
> Feel free to tell me if I accidentally made some grammatical errors, but without further ado, my contribution to the Daddy kink side of the Supernatural fandom.

They had been waiting all week for this, not having had time to see each other much until Friday night. As soon as Castiel opened the door to his apartment, Dean jumped into his arms, giving him a flurry of kisses followed by a deeper, calmer kiss on his lips.

As soon as they pulled away, Castiel laughed at his boyfriend’s antics. “Nice to see you too babe.” God, he was the cutest. 

Whenever they got to see each other like this they were usually much slower, taking their time trying to take each other apart, but not tonight. Tonight, both of them wanted it rough and dirty. They made their way to Cas’s room, pausing periodically when one of them got pressed up against the wall, kissed within an inch of their life.

So here they were, Castiel, pounding Dean into his mattress, the latter moaning in ecstasy. One of Dean’s legs was pushed up on Cas’s shoulder, the other around his waist, and he was practically bent in half as Castiel fucked him; Their breathy moans filled the air around them.

“Yes, yes! Ah, Cas!” Dean’s moans grew louder whenever Castiel would hit his prostate, and when he found it he tried to keep hitting it just to hear him scream. 

“Mm, Dean, you feel so good.” Castiel reveled in the feeling of his boyfriend’s legs locked around his back, in the sound of his voice. 

“Ah! Yes, Daddy!” Suddenly, it was silent. Dean, slowly realizing what he had said, opened his eyes. Castiel looked at him with wide eyes. Dean felt his face redden.

“What did you just say?” Castiel was trying to keep a straight face.

Dean looked away, mumbling, “Nothing.” He was sure that he had just ruined their relationship forever. Why did he say that? God, Cas was going to hate him. He was going to kick him out and make him walk home alone in the cold.

“No, no,  _ what  _ did you just say?” Castiel was biting his lips trying not to laugh yet. Dean tried to back up and off of Cas, but he had already been close to the headboard and there wasn’t anywhere to go. 

“Nothing, Cas. I didn’t say anything.” Dean turned his burning face away from Castiel, crossing his arms over his chest. It was obvious what he had said, but denying it seemed like a better idea than actually admitting it. They were silent for a moment longer until Castiel poked Dean’s side and leaned down to whisper to him.

“You called me Daddy.” Dean glared up at Castiel, who was still having trouble not laughing, as he kept poking Dean in the side. He didn’t say anything until Castiel’s poking grew harsher. 

“Yeah, okay I did! What about it?” He snapped. Dean still wasn’t looking at Cas and was frowning at nothing in particular. Castiel stared at his adorable, upset boyfriend a moment longer before collapsing onto Dean’s chest in a fit of laughter. He felt Dean’s hands pushing at his shoulders, trying to get him off of him, but he soon gave up and let Castiel stay.

“Stop laughing at me,” Dean said. Castiel turned his head up at Dean, chin resting on his sternum. His eyes were twinkling with amusement as he watched his boyfriend. 

“Aw, but why?” Dean glared, once again, at Castiel.

“You don’t have to make fun of me.” Dean felt his eyes heating up. He didn’t know why he was crying over this, but having Castiel laugh at his expense… It hurt.

Cas must have noticed the shine appearing on Dean’s eyes, or the tears beginning to brim because he sat up more and tilted Dean’s face toward his. 

“Babe,” Dean met Cas’s eyes, “I’m not trying to make fun of you.” Dean leveled him with a bitch face to end all bitch faces. “Okay, maybe I’m making fun of you a little bit, but it’s not about your… Kink… Or whatever it is.” Dean blushed when Castiel called it that. “I don’t care about what kinks you may or may not have. I’m laughing about how I learned about it. It was unexpected, that’s all.” Castiel gave him a small smile.

Dean waited a moment before speaking next. “So… You’re not upset or anything?”

“No, no honey, I’m not upset.”

“You don’t think it’s weird?”

“Well, I’ll admit it was a bit surprising, and it was a bit strange to hear at first, but there are definitely weirder things that you could be into.” Both Dean and Cas chuckled a bit at that. There were  _ definitely _ weirder things that they could be into. “So no, I’m not upset or that weirded out.”

Dean smiled at Castiel. He was, yet again, amazed by his boyfriend; His understanding of other people. They lied there together just looking at each other until Castiel got an idea. His lips curled into a sultry smirk as he ran his fingers down Dean’s arm and torso.

“How about,” He started, “We get back to what we were doing before?” He leaned in, close to Dean’s ear, and whispered, “And you let Daddy fuck you until you can’t walk.” He heard Dean’s breath hitch when he said this and flashed a pleased smile.

Castiel pushed himself up off of Dean and sat up on his knees, keeping one hand lightly pressed against Dean’s chest, silently telling him to stay down. Dean bit his lip as Cas ran his hand down his chest, bypassing his slowly re-hardening dick and ghosting his fingers over Dean’s balls. He shuffled down on the bed until he was eye level with said dick. Dean could feel his breath blowing over his sensitive cock, then he felt the warm, wet heat of Cas’s mouth surrounding him. 

Castiel licked and sucked him until just before he orgasmed, then took his mouth off of him. Dean whined at Cas, but then he felt Castiel’s hands on his hips, urging him to flip over.

Dean flipped onto his front and Castiel drew his hips back so his knees were pressed beneath him. Cas spread Dean’s cheeks and exposed his pink hole. He leaned down and ran his tongue up from Dean’s testicles right to his hole, which he circled with his tongue. 

Castiel licked Dean open, spearing his tongue and pushing it into him then pulling it out and circling it around the rim. He fucked Dean on his tongue, getting him wet before pressing two fingers against his hole. They easily slipped in, still loose from earlier activities. He fingered Dean until he had three in and the man was moaning for more.

He removed his fingers and ran his clean hand down Dean’s back, stopping on his ass to squeeze one of his cheeks. Castiel quickly lined himself up and pushed in with almost no resistance; Dean was so eager to be fucked by his new daddy.

As soon as Castiel was completely seated, they both let out satisfied breaths. Dean wiggled his ass against Cas, looking over his shoulder at the man. “Come on, Daddy. I thought you wanted to fuck me?” Dean’s smug smile was all that was needed to tell Cas that his green-eyed boyfriend was definitely enjoying this. 

Castiel chuckled darkly before pulling out almost all the way and slamming back in. He felt Dean clench around him and let out a surprised gasp. Castiel repeated the motion, and Dean’s moans grew louder each time. 

“Hng, Daddy! Ah, you feel so good!” Castiel smiled, knowing that he was pleasing his boyfriend. And maybe the nickname was growing on him a little bit…

“You like that baby? You like feeling Daddy’s hard cock splitting you open?” Dean moaned as he tried to nod in affirmation. 

“Yes! Yes, Daddy! I love it! You feel so big inside of me!” Castiel’s thrusts grew harder as he chased his completion, hitting Dean’s sensitive bundle of nerves each time. Within a few more thrusts, Dean was spilling out onto the bed below him, clenching around Cas’s dick. The feeling only spurred Castiel on more, “Ah, Dean! Baby, you’re so tight!” And then he too was coming.

Castiel stilled for a moment, letting the sensations take over his body, before pulling out and collapsing next to his spent boyfriend. He looked over and saw Dean staring at him with a soft smile on his face. Castiel reached an arm out and pulled Dean close to him, not caring about the sticky cum on Dean’s stomach. He kissed his boyfriend, pushing the long hair off of his sweaty forehead. 

Dean pulled away to look Castiel in the eye. “Thank you,” he said. When Cas made a confused face, he elaborated, “For not being weirded out or anything. For… Indulging me.”

“Of course, baby.” Castiel smiled at Dean. “I’m your boyfriend, I’m supposed to care about you and do things you like.” He kissed Dean’s forehead before speaking once more. “How about we go get cleaned up, then we can come back here and cuddle until we fall asleep. Does that sound good?”

Dean smiled at his boyfriend. “That sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who read this, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
